journey of fire and shadow
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: Tarakudo's mask begins to break forcing Uncle and Tohru to banish the mask from this world but when Tarakudo uses jade in an attempt to stop this she ends up banished to another world where she must learn to live under new rules and master her powers. but will she loose herself to this shadow world or will she find her way back to her family?


Do not own Jackie Chan Adventures

Jade= 16 years old

Ok so I came up with the idea for this while trying to write the third chapter of Jade's Saga and just had to get it down before I could continue so I'm sorry if it is a little wordy or rushed.

And I apologise in advance if something's in this don't make all that much sense since I didn't put all that much thought into it wanting to work on Jade's saga and another project I am also working on.

* * *

It had been seven months since Drago had acquired all the demon Chi's and tried to destroy all the earth to create a demon world and been thrown into the demon netherworld with his father Shendu and Jade was currently in the secret bade of section 13.

Since summer had started Black had allowed her to help out around the base as a form of summer job and partly as a favor to Jackie and Uncle as they needed some way to keep her from trying to sneak into Uncles books on to try and learn magic on her own and cause another mishap like her last few attempts.

A fact which irritated the young girl to no end as she ran down the hallway to grab a delivery for one of Kepler's inventions it was a boring job but she was able to help the engineer with building the cool new gadgets that the agents would use sometimes she even got to test them.

She was about half way to the delivery area when something caused her to stop a warm and inviting feeling washed over her sending a wave of pleasure through her body (not that way) causing her to let out a gasp "this presence I've not felt since..." she muttered as her eyes opened "the Shadowkahn"

she quickly spun her head towards the source of the magic and found herself standing in front of the vault and the power was coming from within she managed to get into the vault easily enough as with it mostly empty there wasn't much use to keep the heavy security but it did bring back some good memories.

The first thing she saw was the containment unit that was used to hold the demon chi away from Drago followed by the pedestal that held the Talismans for a good portion of the past few years she walked past it to the cell that was used to hold the being that had started all this after Daolon Wong had resurrected him she let out a giggle at the thought of how pissed the dragon would have been when she destroyed him with his own dragon talisman.

She then looked forward to the back of the vault at a shelf that was covered with by a metal panel where the mask of Tarakudo was kept.

(Later)

Black was putting his years of training to use as he raced towards the vault as the security team had informed him that Jade was in the vault standing in place and just staring at where the Oni mask was being kept for the past three hours.

When he had heard that he knew something was wrong as Jade barely had the patients to meditate properly for more than an hour so her just standing still for over three was impossible. But while he didn't believe for a moment Jade would intentionally release Tarakudo he did however still remember the last time that she had the mark of Tarakudo on her and to over the base so he had called Jackie and told him to bring Uncle and Tohru just in case she did go Shadowkahn.

When Black arrived at the Vault quickly walked through the door he noticed three things the first two were that the vault seemed to have become darker and far colder than it should be almost to a supernatural degree the last was the girl standing in the room was completely unaffected by either.

Jade was standing there with a with a blank look and her eyes seemed to have a dullness to them it almost seemed as if she were sleep walking as he entered the room he saw her take a step towards the container holding the mask "JADE!" he yelled as he started walking towards the young girl.

Jade's head jerked towards him and blinked and for a second did nothing before saying "Black? What are you doing here?" she asked as if she were just waking up "I'm here because I want to know why you've been standing in front of the one mask for over three hours Jade" black said this statement got a confused and disturbed look from the young girl

"Three hours?" she said "but I just got here?" her tone said she was unsure of what she was saying

"Jade, Jackie will be here soon so can you tell me why you are in the vault about to open the Oni mask containment?" Black asked the young girl

"I was going to get a delivery for Kepler when I suddenly felt magic coming from in here and went to investigate and when I got to the cabinet the next thing I knew you were calling my name" she said "I think something might have happened to the mask"

Had this been anyone else Black would have just thought they were being paranoid but besides Uncle and Tohru she was the closest thing he had to an expert on magic and with the Darkness and cold in the room around he figured he should at least take a look. Black proceeded to put his hand on the scanner.

Now the captain couldn't sense magic to save his life but the years of military work followed by going against the best of the worst criminals in the world had given him a sixth sense of his own for danger and as the door opened it was telling him to get out of there NOW and with the reflexes that come from years of life or death situations he picked jade up and jumped away from the cabinet just before a tendril of darkness slammed into the ground.

Black looked at the cabinet and saw that the entire thing was now filled with darkness but the thing that struck the fear into him were the dozen of glowing red eyes staring at him. Then he focused on the mask and the fear from the eyes was washed away as from the left eye hole to the edge was a massive crack that seemed like it was spreading out to try and consume the mask. Black pulled out his radio and said into it "GET TOHRU AND THE CHANS HERE NOW!"

* * *

An hour after Jackie and the two wizards had gotten there the temperature had dropped to the point that Black could see his own breath and was forced to wear a winter coat to keep warm and the cold still got to him. Jackie was outside making a call for Uncle as the two Wizards were currently placing some form of spell around the mask.

Black had also had several guards posted at the entrance partially for his own peace of mind than any good they would be able to do against any magical ninja that come out of the vault.

The other reason that he wouldn't admit with hearing range of Jackie was the young girl leaning against the containment unit still wearing summer clothes despite the temperature now being well below -10 looking at the breaking mask with a look of longing.

As Tohru was finishing off the spell uncle came over to Black "so do you know how this happened?" the captain asked the elderly man "yes I believe that when Drago had the ice gang destroy section 13 the resulting cave in left a small crack that we couldn't see and over the past few months Tarakudo has been using that crack to weaken the prison he and his generals are sealed in." the old wizard explained

"But what uncle really wants to know is how you sensed Oni generals Chi?" he questioned turning to the young girl Jade just shrugged "come on Uncle I'm the one who has had the most exposure to Shadowkahn magic so it's no surprise I'm able to detect it" Jade said in a cocky tone. To black this was a reasonable answer but he noticed that Uncle only frowned at the answer the girl gave even if Jade herself missed it as she stole another glance back at the mask.

"The containment Spell will keep the power of the Shadowkahn from spreading beyond the vault until tomorrow when we will use a banishing spell to remove Tarakudo and the Oni generals from earth" uncle explained

"Why couldn't you have done that after we sealed them before?" Black asked as they could have avoided all this

"It's because unlike with the demon sorcerers we have no way of knowing what world we will send them to. So we don't know if it will eventually allow them to return of if they will gain allies in whatever world we send them or if the beings that live there won't try to attack us for sending them there" Tohru said as he appeared behind uncle apparently finished with the spell

"So this could actually come back to bite us in the as- rear later" Black said not wanting to be the one blamed for Jade learning bad language habits Even if she was still in a trance looking at the mask.

Tohru just nodded in response to the Captain's Non-Question as Jackie had walked in "have you made the arrangements?" Uncle asked the Archeologist "yes the enforcers have agreed to look after the store as well as keep an eye on Jade"

"What?" Jade said finally coming out of her trance and looking at Jackie "what do you mean keep an eye on me?" the young Girl demanded Jackie let out a sigh as Tohru spoke up

"You said it yourself jade you have had the most exposure to the Shadowkahn magic and Tarakudo most likely knows what we are planning and won't allow it to happen without a fight" Tohru explained

"So what does that have anything to do with me staying out of this?" Jade asked not wanting to be left at the shop where she couldn't prove herself

"It's not that we don't believe in your ability." Tohru said seeing her about to Say something he added "but Tarakudo was able to use the remnants of the Shadowkahn magic in you to try and make you release him and the other Oni. So we worry that he might try to use you again to stop us from banishing him" Jade actually looked like she had been struck with a disturbed look on her face.

Jackie keeled down and looked her in the face and said "so please Jade stay at the store" Jade just frowned at this and said "Fine" her tone however said she wasn't and walked away with her hands in her pockets.

Janice watched his niece leave before looking at Uncle who had a deeper frown than normal and a dark look in his eyes "are you aright Uncle?" he asked

"Yes it is jade I am worried about" Uncle said this confused Jackie but before he could ask Tohru spoke up

"I know what Uncle means detecting magic like Jade did is an advanced level skill something that has been lost for five hundred years as well as how she described how it felt" the Japanese Wizard explained

"Why is it so bad how she described the magic?" Black asked curious about Tohru's meaning

"The magic detecting Skill she used allows one to find allies who have Compatible chi and so allies have a more friendly feeling while enemies are a hostile feeling" Tohru explained.

"And Jade described the Shadowkahn as both warm and inviting like a parent so Jade subconsciously considers them an allies" Black said understanding what Tohru meant

"No that is different than what Tohru said" Uncle said getting a nod from his former student "the skill can also be used to find family which is how she described the feeling of the Shadowkahn magic"

"So Jade's… chi, magic whatever you want to call it is becoming like the Shadowkahn?" Black said obviously unsure of what he was talking about

"Worse…" uncle stated getting everyone's attention "if it were just that then she would recognize the Shadowkahn just as allies this has two deeper problems the first is that somewhere in her mind even if she doesn't know it she considers Tarakudo as something akin to a parent most likely from the time she spent with Tarakudo's mark" this had everyone's eyes widen even Tohru's but before anyone could say anything he continued

"Also I believe that whatever magic jade has been learning on her own has started actually turning her blood into that of a Shadowkahn" Black and Tohru were left speechless but Jackie wouldn't believe that said

"But how would that be possible she might cause trouble and not listen at times but she wouldn't do anything that would cause that and even if he did how would she get her hands on it. And besides Tohru would have noticed it." Jackie pointed out trying to defend his niece but Uncle remained unconvinced

"Uncle say's this because I have noticed a dark feeling emanating from Jade and her eyes gaining Crimson tint much like the time she was possessed by the power of the Shadowkahn" Jackie knew he should try to say something but he had also noticed a slight change in her eye color over the past months but didn't really think anything of it "which is why Tohru would not have gotten the Willies he got Willies from Jade because Tohru get's Willies from Oni not Shadowkahn"

"When Uncle heard about the cracks in the mask I beloved it was the cause but when I heard her describe what she felt Uncle knew he was wrong" Uncle said "after this we will need to find out where Jade has been learning magic and make so we can find out what she now knows and what level she might be at so we can prepare accordingly" uncle said.

The group around the old Wizard took a step back in alarm at what he was implicating "do you mean to treat her like Daolon Wong?" Jackie asked. The question caused Uncle to stare at the

"Aiiee-yah! No Uncle means to lean what Jade knows to understand how far she is so I know how to balance out her knowledge and keep her from turning into a shadow creature" Uncle clarified allowing the group around him to let out a sigh

"Very well." Black said relieved "so do you really need time to set up a spell or was that just something to keep Jade from interfering?" He asked

"No we need to prepare the ingredients tonight so we will be back to banish the Oni tomorrow" Tohru explained Black let out a sigh "fine I'll just keep a guard here to inform us should anything Happen" Black said as he left.

* * *

Uncle had been made to agree to wait until after the banishment to find out where jade had been learning magic but that did nothing to stop The following night was uncomfortable for them as Jade was avoiding them upset with being left out of the next day's activities but she had also noticed that Uncle was watching her closer than normal.

It was just before 11 A.M when The Enforcers arrived "How ya doing Chan?" Finn asked as Chow and Ratso Followed in behind him. After the battle against Drago the three plus Hak Foo had started to work as consultants part time for section 13 due to their past as criminals let them give the agents advice on where other criminal syndicates would be.

However when they weren't working they had all found other jobs Finn had quickly gotten into Uncles good books when he showed an extensive knowledge of antiques and the collectors who would buy the more unique Antiques that Uncle had acquired over the years. Chow was now actually teaching a number of the agents in section 13 in martial arts as before he encountered Jackie he was practically undefeated. Ratso and Hak Foo had managed to open up a restaurant that was quickly gaining popularity in the area.

"I'm fine Finn it's Jade I'm worried about" Jackie told him as he took a glance up the stairs where Jade had retreated to after she had finished her breakfast and hadn't comeback down since.

"Ask him if he's found a Buyer!" Uncle yelled from the library Jackie gave Finn an apologetic look. Finn just shrugged and shook his head and said "sorry Chan but I'm having a hard time trying to find someone that wants an intact 300 year old Glass Xylophone"

"I'll tell uncle on the way. Where's Hak Foo?" Jackie asked the three "Hak Foo is just putting up a sign to tell everyone we will be opening late" Ratso answered Jackie just nodded "you know what we need you to do?"

"Don't worry Chan we'll keep an eye on Jade" Chow said with a smile "thank you. Jade is upstairs just make sure she doesn't leave the store until we get back" Jackie said receiving nods from the three prepared to get Uncle and leave.

Jackie didn't realize that Jade was listening to the conversation after hearing the Instructions Jackie gave to the Enforcers she had her hands in fists and was grinding her jaw as she walked back into her room she knew that she could easily get past the three stooges downstairs but she didn't want to let uncle to know about anymore of her powers.

Jade stopped and looked at the mirror and examined her Appearance, she had decided to not wear her usual outfit and instead wore the outfit she wore during the brief time between when she found out she had control of the Ninja Kahn and when she declared herself queen. But the thing that would have caught the attention of anyone watching her right now was that her normally amber eyes had gained a distinct Crimson tinge.

Had Uncle seen her like this he would have done everything to seal her power until he could remove the "dark powers" from her "like he knows anything" she said with a growl "I need to clear my head" she said shaking her head as she noticed the crimson tint began to consume her natural brown. She couldn't lose control of her anger where uncle or Tohru might detect her

She knew that Jackie would want to check up on her before they left so she went to her closed door and placed her index finger in the center of the door and said "líng de ànránwúguāng jǐyǔ wǒ jǐngbào(1)" and a rune began to glow on the door with a black light outlined in red. The spell she used would alert her if someone was approaching her door with intent to enter she had used it in the past when she snuck out.

After the spell was in place she walked towards her closet and vanished into the shadows. She reappeared separating from the shadows on a mountain in China. Her ability to shadow walk was a remnant of her time in control of the Shadowkahn which she had discovered a week after she had escaped from the Demon netherworld.

She breathed in the night air as she let the Seals on her appearance unravel. Her skin gained a slight blue tint her finger nails became claws and her eyes went from their natural amber to a bloody crimson with reptilian like slits for pupils.

"That feels much better" she said stretching her change of appearance was a side effect of her repeated exposure to both the Shadowkahn and demon magic's over the past five years that had a side effect of her awakening her own Demon blood. She knew should have told Uncle or Jackie but she also knew that they would try to remover it as well as the powers she got from them.

"But uncle is right I need to find out if Tarakudo is controlling me" she said sitting on the edge of the cliff and began to focus her breathing and close her eyes as she began to meditate and focus on the spirit plane where she would get her answers "we need to talk." She stated trying to enter the astral plane where her teacher was but found herself unable to open a passage.

She sat on the edge of the mountain for several minutes before slamming her fist down onto the cliff edge shouting "Come on!" she allowed her eyes to go to where she slammed her fist down and saw a spider web of cracks extending from her fist. "Damn it" she muttered as she laid back and looked up at the sky.

She laid there for several minutes staring up at the starlit sky until she felt the familiar ping of someone approaching her ward so with a sigh she pushed herself up off the stone and repowered the seal returning her to her normal human appearance she then allowed the surrounding Shadows to absorb her and focused on her room when she felt herself separate from the darkness she proceeded to turn on the television in her room.

When she heard the knock on her door she called out "its open" Jackie walked in "I wanted to check in on you before we left" he said she responded with an offhand 'yeah' while keeping her eyes on the television. Jackie put his hand on her shoulder "the reason why we are leaving you here isn't because we don't trust you it's because we are worried about you" Jade didn't look at him as her eyes always took the longest to revert back.

"In a few weeks I will be investigating a ruin overseas if you want I'll take you with me?" Jackie asked the young girl "aren't you worried I might release some ancient evil that will take over the world" Jade asked sarcastically "I guess I will just have to take that chance then" he said with a smile

"Sure I'll go" Jade said "ok I'll see you when we get back then" he said with a smile "see ya later Jackie" the girl responded with a hug as Jackie left the room. Once she was certain they were gone she went over to her desk and opened a drawer and lifted up the bottom revealing a book with obsidian stone covering that seemed to absorb the light that touched it she took the book out and opened it to an empty page and began to write out the day's events.

She continued to write in the book for about half an hour until she felt a pull that came from inside her mind her teacher was calling her "about bloody time" she muttered looking at the open book "guess this will wait" she then closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair allowing the pull to take her away from her body.

When she opened her eyes it was to a forest landscape that seemed to be made of mist and shadow yet some of the trees still managed to act like mirrors. The only thing that seemed like it was physical was the cobblestone path and the row of large Torii gates and the large temple that was vaguely of shaolin design but had been warped to be more of a demonic castle it seemed fitting considering who she had come to meet.

This wasn't her first her first journey to this particular part of the astral realm as her teacher normally called her here when she went to sleep. The walk to the temple gates felt like half an hour but it could have easily been only 3 seconds in the real world but when she got to the main gate she found the main ground empty

It was even less human then her physical body was and for some reason a foot taller her appearance was almost the same to her time as Queen save for the golden scales on her hands. She had long since stopped being surprised at her appearance when she arrived here the only thing she worried about was that it was going to soon become harder to hide her now true form from uncle and Jackie.

She approached the large doors to the temple as they opened for her and yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU TARAKUDO!" she was immediately answered by a laugh from behind one of the pillars "come now Jade no hello?" said the Oni King walking out from behind the pillar only instead of wearing royal robes or the bottom half of a training Gi like he wore when they defeated him he wore a simple monk robe

"Cut the politeness old man did you or did you not try to make me use the mask to release you" Jade demanded the Oni lord "come now Jade did I not promise you that I would not do any such thing to you without your permission" the Oni lord said to the young half demon

"Yeah well I don't trust you as far as Shendu could throw you" she said crossing her arms "so if it wasn't you than what was it?" she asked Tarakudo waved his arm and a circle of black fire appeared and in it was the breaking mask

"The magic being released by the mask will draw any with shadow demon blood like you to it so they can quicken the release of the seal" the Oni answered seeing the satisfied look on her face he added "and though I cannot affect the world I can still see outside the seal such as the conversation that your uncles had about you after your departure"

This got the girls attention as curiosity covered her face "what about me?" she asked the Oni Smiled and with another wave of his hand the image of the mask was replaced by an image of Uncle, Tohru, Black And Jackie

"After we banish The Oni mask we will need to find out how far into darkness she has fallen to prepare accordingly" Uncles voice said jade couldn't believe what she was hearing "we cannot allow any evil to roam free even if it is family" this time It was Jackie's voice they were treating her like an enemy

"I believe you've seen enough" Tarakudo said as he dismissed the image "calm down Jade" he said looking at the girl. She was on the verge of hyperventilating with her teeth barred and tears streaming down her face with a look of anger and betrayal and her hands were balled up so tight that there would be blood if this were the physical world.

"As you can see once they are finished with the mask they will come after you and without help having you r power taken from you will be the best you can hope for" he told her wiping away her tears "and the only way for me to help you is if you get the mask" Jade looked at him with a hesitant look on her face as she tried to decide what to do.

"Have I ever betrayed your trust or treated you like a child?" he asked "after all why would I betray my granddaughter?" Jade looked down at the floor for a moment before asking "fine how can I get the mask grandfather?"

"I will give you the power to summon the nine Shadowkahn tribes me and my general's use as well as amplify your own power and strength with your own but you must allow me to do so" he told her. Jade nodded at his words and with that a ball of dark energy appeared in his hand and held it out to Jade. When she reached out to grab the ball the power flowed through her forcing her back to the physical world.

* * *

"But what if I make a mistake?" Tohru asked Uncle who had said that Tohru would handle the Banishment spell on his own "you won't so long as you believe in yourself" the old man told his former apprentice

"Completing this spell will prove that you have truly mastered what I have taught you" Uncle Explained "while you are casting the spell you will be left vulnerable to attack from whatever summons to stop you I will aid in protecting you" Tohru nodded nervously as he prepared to cast the banishment spell

"He's right what if he does make a mistake?" Black asked the senior "I have faith in him but I do not believe he will have the will to fight what is coming" his statement got a look of confusion from both Jackie and black "Tohru has proven himself time and time again that he is able to fight any threat" black said as Jackie's phone began to ring

"It's Finn something must have happened at the shop" Jackie said answering the phone uncle said nothing but seemed to prepare himself for battle "Hey Chan we have a problem" Finn's voice answered "it's jade we tried to stop her but she's summoned several kinds Shadowkahn on us she's heading towards you" Finn then hung up

"We have trouble" Jackie told them "Jade" was uncle's only response "and she can summon Shadowkahn" Jackie told them "oh boy I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed" Black said before saying into his headset "attention all unit's we are entering red alert we have a small army of Shadowkahn heading towards us and I doubt I need to remind you about the last time we had a Shadowkahn army in our base" his orders were punctuated by the alarm sounding throughout the base" they are being lead by Jade Chan once again under Tarakudo's control capture her alive"

Black turned to Jackie who had a concerned look and said "I couldn't say get her unharmed and I know Magic must defeat magic but it will at least buy us time" Jackie let out a sigh and said "I know that doesn't mean I have to like it" he said "and with Jade's unpredictability she won't be easy to slow down"

At the main gate the soldiers of Section 13 were waiting for the attack with their guns ready and their close ranged weapons at their side they waited for five minutes before Shadows began pouring in from under the gate and lifting up from the ground as dozens ninja, samurai, sumo, and squid things.

Before the soldiers could fire the Shadowkahn gotten into close range forcing them to defend themselves with their electric swords (like the one Valmont used to escape during the end of season 1) two of the Ninja Kahn however went to the door controls and opened the large door just enough for their leader to enter.

Jade wasted no time in getting past the section 13 soldiers by jumping over the troops on ground level and continuing towards the vault "she's gotten past" one of the soldiers said into his radio before having to block and strike from a samurai.

"Wow that was fast" Black said after getting the message "get ready because Jade is almost here" Black told Jackie and Uncle who only had time to nod before a loud slam was heard from the door as they saw a dent appear in it "she couldn't do that before" Jackie said

Two more Dents appeared in the door before it switched to the metal being strained and then being ripped off its hinges and tossed aside by Jade who walked into the vault **"Give me the mask" **she saidin her queen voice

"You know we can't do that Jade" Black told her getting ready to fight "Jade please listen to us you don't want to do this" Jackie said trying to get her to back down jade just laughed

"**Why so you can seal me away easier?" Jade asked **this question surprised the three **"Grandfather showed me everything about how you wish to deal with me" **she told them "Jade whatever Tarakudo has told you to get you to believe that is a lie" Uncle said in a grim tone Jade laughed

"**Tarakudo is the only one who has never told me any lies. Yāsuì (2)" **she said waving her are causing her shadow to send out a large tendril that caught black and Jackie by surprise hitting them and sending them into the wall but was too short to hit uncle

"**Shadow magic is very useful too bad you never bothered to learn it" **Jade sneered at Uncle "Uncle would never learn Such evil magic" He told her getting another laugh from her "**Good and Evil don't exist old man" **she said **"neither does that balance you always go on about. The world doesn't work that way it never has. Human history has proved that the only way to keep order is for the strong to force their will upon the weak." **

Uncle looked at the young girl with a look of sadness and defeat "if that is what you have come to believe than I have truly failed you" he said before sending out a chi blast from his blowfish which Jade side stepped **"I'll break you old man!" **she said as she charged at him

Uncle despite his advanced age managed to dodge the young girl's strikes until one of her strikes gave him enough room to hit her with a Chi blast sending her into the wall she glared at him from her place on the floor before raising her fist and saying **"shuāi (3)" **she then slammed her fist down causing the shadow from the containment unit to send out a large pillar that his Uncle sending him flying into Jackie and Black

Jade smiled until she saw Tohru standing in a circle of candles chanting with an orb of green energy above his head **"No!" **she said running towards the mask **"the mask is mine!"** she shouted Jumping at the mask as the Spell fired "Jade NO! Jackie Said trying to catch her but failed as she grabbed the mask the same time the spell hit and with a bright flash of green light both she and the mask were gone.

Tohru came out of his Trance and saw the others standing up battered and bruised and asked "what happened?" Jackie was the only one to answer "Jade" Tohru's eyes widened as he realized "you mean Jade was…" he trailed off as he couldn't bring himself to finish "Jade has been banished from this world" Uncle said with sadness heavy in his tone.

In a world with a purple Sun Jade laid upon the ground unconscious as two figures approached her body "she is the one from the other world?" asked the younger male "yes she is" the older woman answered "she's only part shadow" the youth said bending down "yes but she will still be useful" the woman said raising a blue skinned hand a blanket of shadow lifted Jade up off the floor "and besides she has fire in her as well"

* * *

Ok so here it is. For now I'm going to leave it as a one shot but there is the chance that I might come back to this one later but for now I'm leaving it so if you want to take it and continue it go right ahead.

And once again I apologize if some things don't make sense completely I didn't really put much thought into this. also i may change the title if i do come back.

Translations

(1). líng de ànránwúguāng jǐyǔ wǒ jǐngbào = Spirits of darkness give me warning (but I used an online translator so please tell me if it's wrong)

(2) Yāsuì=Crush

(3) shuāi= ruin


End file.
